Kickstarts
by Know Err
Summary: "It's okay," Bo replied, moving away at a safer distance. "We're okay." Follows immediately after 3x10.


A/N: Not gonna lie, I write fluff 99% of the time. Forgive the utter cheesy-pooffiness of this fic. The title is based on the song by Example.

Yes, there is a fanvid. / watch ? v = AdmXVJSX944 Just delete the spaces and paste that to your youtube url and voila. Or just google "Kickstarts" with "Doccubus" and you'd be good to go.

While I was happy that Lauren dumped Bo's (seemingly) indecisive succubutt, I'd still be happier if they stayed together, got married, had faebies, and have a house with a huge lawn and a picket fence for their Pomeranian bitch named Dyson to run around in.

And here is my version on how they start fixing this mess to get to that goal. Ta-da.

* * *

Bo was nursing her third glass of wine. Kenzi had offered her comfort, friendship, alcohol, and the ironic rocky road ice cream but was now passed out in her own bed, snoring softly as another day of hotvestigating took its toll on Bo's tiny human.

The succubus looked around the old, drafty shack she lived in, hoping that she'd find answers she needed within the gaps on the walls. Answers to the endless questions that stemmed from the unexpected "break" that Lauren had requested just hours prior.

_Has it really been only a few hours? _Bo asked herself, wondering what a long fae lifespan would then feel like without her blonde doctor. She sighed, _I fae-d everything up_.

As if responding to her lonely musings, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She sucked in a deep breath when she noticed that it was Lauren calling. "Hello?" To her surprise, it was a male voice on the other end. "Bo."

"Dyson?" Bo asked, "Why are you using Lauren's phone?"

"Uh. Bo, somebody wants to talk to you," Dyson gruffly slurred, clearly drunk. There was some noise in the background before Bo heard Lauren's voice.

"Hey, Bo," Lauren said happily, "It's Lo. I miss youuuuu, babyyyy. We're having shots!"

_Well, hello, after hours Lauren._

It was always a good thing that Lauren was a happy drunk but Bo was still surprised to hear from her ex—no, her _current_ girlfriend. Her currently-on-break-but-still-technically-together girlfriend. There is such a thing, right?

"Wow, I didn't think I'd be in the receiving end of a drunken doctor booty call," Bo murmured to herself wryly.

"Bo?" Lauren's inebriated voice caressed her ear pulling her thoughts back into focus. To Lauren, Bo said, "Babe, where are you?"

"I'm at the Dal with Dyson," Lauren chirped. "He bought me shots," she said, as if revealing a great secret. She smiled brightly in that patented closed-lip smile when Dyson nodded at her and raised his shot glass. She followed suit, clinking their glasses together before downing the alcoholic beverage.

Of all the things Bo expected Lauren to do, getting shitfaced drunk was not on the list. Getting shitfaced drunk with Bo's wolf ex? _Definitely_ not on the list. She needed to intervene.

"Hon, can you put Dyson on the phone? I just need to ask him for a favor?"

"Why? Don't you want to talk to me?" Bo could hear Lauren's big-doctor pout. "You never want to talk to me."

Bo swallowed the lump that got caught in her throat. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I do want to talk to you. Give Dyson the phone so he can get you here and we can talk all you want."

"Okay," Lauren said amicably. Bo heard a murmured, "Yo, D-man, it's for you," from Lauren and quirked her eyebrow. _Just how much had Lauren had to drink?_

"Yeah?" Dyson said when he got Lauren's phone, pouring as much drunken wolf charm as he could in that one word.

"Dyson are you listening?" Bo said sweetly.

Dyson grunted out a manly "Yes."

"Dyson, you better get my girlfriend to my place in one piece ASAP or a baseball bat up your ass will be the least of your problems," Bo hissed. "Am I clear?" Her eyes flashed a dangerous blue, which the wolf fortunately could not see.

Dyson pulled the phone from his ear to stare at the screen, a dumb look on his face. "Bitchy," he mouthed to Lauren as he pointed to the phone. Lauren burst out in uncharacteristic giggles, a sign that she was way past her alcohol limit.

Trick looked up from his corner of the bar, mildly disturbed by the sound. Dyson waved him off.

"One human doctor, coming up," Dyson said, ending the call. He handed Lauren her phone and drummed on the counter. "I'm taking Lauren to Bo's," he told Trick as he got up and chivalrously helped Lauren off her stool. Lauren, with all her elegant grace, only managed to stumble a little on her heeled boots. However, she found that she had to lean heavily on Dyson.

* * *

Bo heard when they arrived. The car doors were slammed shut and there was loud, off-key singing. She opened the door to the former love of her life to her current, and hopefully, permanent love leaning against each other singing Bob Marley.

"I shot the sheriff," Lauren belted.

"But I didn't shoot the deputeeee," Dyson sang in a horrible falsetto, a finger pointing to the sky.

Bo cringed.

Irrational as it was, Bo was slightly jealous that they were bonding without her. She tightened her kimono around herself and glared at both at them from her front door.

Lauren pulled her head away from where it was leaning against Dyson's broad chest to look at Bo.

"Come here, Lauren," Bo said, holding out her hand to steady the doctor. To Dyson, she glared, "Thank you, Dyson. You can _go home_ now."

He threw up his hands in surrender and stumbled back into his car. "If it makes any difference, I've never met another human who could match me shot for shot. Thanks, for the evening, Doc."

"Thanks, Wolf," Lauren mumbled, as she looked at him over her shoulder. Dyson gave her a small salute as he shut the door and drove away.

Lauren turned around and took a dignified step forward and… un-elegantly vomited all over her shirt.

Bo wrinkled her nose and sighed, "Dr. Lewis, what do I do with you?"

"Love me?" Lauren asked softly, with hazy drunk eyes and a self-deprecating half smirk.

"I do," Bo replied tenderly, her eyes conveying more than what her lips could say. She sat Lauren on a dinner stool and found a wet washcloth to clean her up with, taking off Lauren's shirt, leaving her in a tank top.

Even with her drunken haze, Lauren paused to look at Bo like she was the only person in the entire universe. It was intense and, like always, it took Bo's breath away, not realizing that she was looking at Lauren much in the same way.

After a while, Lauren nuzzled her face against Bo's neck, breathing in the succubus' scent. "I wish you did love me," Lauren sighed, "but it's okay." She clutched at Bo's shoulders and Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren. Before long, she was fast asleep, puffing warm air unto the crook where Bo's neck met shoulder. Bo carefully lifted the doctor and brought her upstairs before laying her gently on the bed.

Lauren breathed loudly through her open mouth, dead to the world. Bo had to bite her lip to stiffle a giggle. Fuck, her girlfriend was just a mix of adorable hotness. And it struck her, _how many people actually had the privilege of seeing Lauren this way?_

She carefully took off Lauren's soiled clothing and resisted the urge to run her fingers all over the tempting pale skin that was slowly revealed. She took a damp cloth and cleaned the doctor, the ritual not unfamiliar as it was something she often had to do for Kenzi. She let Lauren keep the underwear on but took off everything else, checking over the new bruises that were starting to form on Lauren's body.

If that boy, Nelson, wasn't in protective custody, Bo might have been tempted to hunt him down and beat his punk ass with her bat for hurting her girlfriend. As it was, she was careful not to cause anymore damage to Lauren.

Bo, strong against certain moral dilemmas, had trouble deciding where she would sleep. Finally, she took off her kimono and pulled Lauren into her, caressing the doctor's face before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Lauren murmured in her sleep but did nothing but snuggle against Bo.

Lauren once confessed that she slept best when Bo held her.

Soon, Bo was soundly asleep. She slept better when she held Lauren, too.

* * *

She woke up when she felt the body next to her stiffen. Cracking an eye open, she saw that Lauren was staring at her face, unmoving. The doctor's normally calm eyes were screaming panic.

"Nothing happened," Bo was quick to reassure.

The doctor blinked.

Wait, _was that… disappointment?_

Lauren sighed and pulled away. She took a pillow and buried her face underneath it. "My head is pounding," she groaned and half whined.

"You sound like Kenzi," Bo chuckled and got up. She quickly got Lauren a glass of water and some aspirin. Nonchalantly, Bo said, "So, shiny new best friend Dyson, huh?"

Lauren removed the pillow from her face to roll her eyes. She shrugged, licked her dry lips, and gave a hoarse chuckle. "Man's best friend and all that," she smiled that smile but winced, "But, ugh, I think I learned my lesson."

Bo didn't fight the urge to brush a strand of Lauren's hair.

"Bo," Lauren warned half-heartedly.

"It's okay," Bo replied, moving away at a safer distance. "We're okay."

"Can you lend me a shirt?" Lauren asked politely as she sat up. She winced a little and rubbed at the ache in her head. Bo threw her a shirt. She raised an eyebrow at the imprinted 'SECURITY' because she wasn't feeling anywhere close to secure. She dropped the blanket to put the shirt on.

Bo looked at Lauren hungrily but behaved and looked away as Lauren dressed. When she was done, Bo spoke to Lauren with sad eyes, "Lauren, what happened… to us?"

"Bo…"

"Please, tell me how you're feeling. I don't understand how I couldn't have noticed that you weren't happy," Bo said, "Do you know how much that hurts? To find out that you were hurting and I wasn't even aware?"

"Bo, it's alright. It's just that I'll always feel like you're just playing house with me until you have to go off and do your big-girl fae duties," Lauren sighed, "I keep wanting more… more than you can give me." She held Bo's hand and squeezed gently, giving her a sad smile. "And, maybe it just means that you deserve better, someone who is stronger and more deserving of you."

Bo cried softly, "Lauren, please… Don't say that. I'll be better. We can work this out."

"I'm not punishing you for who you are, Bo," Lauren explained. "It's all my fault, I want too much."

"What? Is this your way of telling me 'It's not you, it's me'?" Bo snapped suddenly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I—" Lauren opened her mouth to say something but closed it after a moment's hesitation. "We don't even want the same things, Bo," she said lamely.

"You don't know that," Bo defended, she kneeled closer to Lauren.

"Of course, how could I? We don't even talk anymore," Lauren pointed out. "And, Bo, I can't honestly lie and tell you I wasn't irrationally upset when I heard about… your kiss Tamsin."

"Oh," Bo said. "That."

She looked up at Lauren, "That meant nothing!"

"It's okay, Bo." Even though it clearly was not. "I just think that… maybe we're not ready for this. It's not fair for me to be upset every time I find out that you had to go feed or what have you. And maybe it's time for you to… maybe explore what more you can get out of your life, what you really want out it."

"But we are ready!" Bo said vehemently, "I am so ready, Lauren, I may have been a little lost before, but I'm ready now. And- and, you! Babe, you have been so, so patient with me."

"Bo," Lauren began.

"No, listen to me, Hon. When I was at the Dawning with Dyson… I think, that even though I was looking for my true self… I was also looking for my home… I was looking for you," Bo said softly. "Lauren, I had this perfect life with Dyson," she said with a tearful laugh. Lauren's mouth set into a thin line as she nodded and listened. While she was over the whole Dyson-stealing-Bo-away thing it didn't mean she still wasn't insecure about Bo's ex.

"We lived in the suburbs, and we had a crazy neighbor, and we were going to have a baby," Bo said to her girlfriend, who was painfully but patiently listening, her eyes soaking in the joyful way Bo was expressing herself. "It was everything I wanted, even more ever since I found out I was fae."

"But the irony of it all was that even though it was Dyson's face… everything about it screamed, 'Lauren!'" Bo said to Lauren. She smiled when she saw Lauren's confusion, and shook her head. The details didn't matter. "I understood myself a lot better after the Dawning, Lauren," Bo said. "And I feel a lot more whole."

"I can see the rest of my life with you, Lauren Lewis. And I can say that with my _entire _being in sync," Bo said. "I love you. I want _you_. And, yes, dating a hot sexy genius is not without challenges but… the secret to any relationship is trust, understanding, and compromise," she said, quoting Lauren. "And lots of sex," she amended with mock seriousness.

Lauren smiled but said nothing, clearly digesting Bo's words.

At Lauren's lack of response, Bo continued, undeterred, "If you really need this break, Lauren, then I will give it to you. I want you happy. But you should know that I will miss you _a lot_ and I may or may not play dirty in trying to win you back." She bit her lip and gave Lauren a sexy innocent smirk that got a soft chuckle out of the doctor.

"No pressure," Bo assured her girlfriend sincerely, giving Lauren's hands another meaningful squeeze.

Lauren nodded, sucking her own lip. She rolled her eyes at herself, blew out a breath, and mumbled something to herself.

And then tackled Bo on the bed with hungry kisses.

* * *

"I knew you'd come crawling back," Kenzi muttered, clinking her coffee mug with Lauren's. She gave Lauren a supportive smile.

"Thanks, Kenzi," Lauren said dryly but offered Kenzi a nose-crinkled smile.

"So, ladies, breakfast?" Bo said brightly, arms akimbo.

"Uh… Babe, I'll do it." Lauren volunteered quickly. She kissed Bo's pout away and sat her down. The doctor then set out to do her domestic goddess thing.

Bo took a sip of Lauren's heavily spiked coffee and met Lauren's eyes over the mug's rim.

_Finally, we begin._

* * *

_"Look into your eyes, imagine life without you: And the love kickstarts again." –"Kickstarts" by Example_


End file.
